Vespers Goodbye: A Niley Story
by JustBreathex3
Summary: After 6 years...Nick see's his first love.
1. Chapter 1

I placed my hand in Selena's, and she turned to me and gave me that cute little grin that she always does, and then planted a kiss on my cheek with her bright red lips before turning away and reaching for her BlackBerry.

Our black limousine was speeding along the LA freeway, towards Toluca Lake, where my best friend, Demi Lovato, was finally marrying the love of her life, my brother, Joe Jonas. I was genuinely happy for them. They were and had been in love for 6 years now. It was 2016 and they were 23 and 26, ready to start a family and be with each other for the rest of their lives.

Selena and I had been together for 6 years now also. She is the love of my life, my feelings for her never swayed and our relationship is a new adventure everyday. You could call our relationship perfect, after we ended our Disney career, we've both been successful. My band, Nick Jonas and the Administration, had won 5 Grammy's, while Selena's been acting in hit movies. We're the new Brangelina apparently, both of us being A List celebrities in Hollywood. We've lived together since 2011, after we left Disney in 2010. Once Selena and I were 18, we moved in together.

We fell in love, young and moody, but we learned to love together once more. Demi and Joe moved to upstate New York, and Kevin stayed in his house in Texas with Danielle and had their daughter, Emily. I'd broken off Disney after JONAS got canceled and they reeled in their new set of teenage heart throbs and pop stars. Their top four shows in 2010 ended with a year of each other. JONAS ended at the end of 2010 as I focused on my music, Joe focused on Broadway, and Kevin focused on family. Wizards of Waverly Place was canceled after 3 seasons, and Selena turned to acting for other channels, and has been moderately successful. Sonny With A Chance ended at the beginning of 2011 and Demi started doing what she loved. After that, all of us were off.

Even Hannah Montana, the biggest of all of us, ended with the 4th season in mid-June 2010. Miley moved to Australia with Liam, and has been apparently been happy there for 6 years. I haven't talked to her, nor seen her since 2010. 2010....A long time for two people that used to be best friends....

But we'd both moved on, those feelings we thought were so strong had faded, and though I thought of her every once in a while, I didn't let my mind go too far. I made sure Selena was my priority, and I loved her, with everything in me.

I'm not one to rule things out, but I was fairly certain that I would be with Selena the rest of my life. We were perfect, her and I.

It's been 6 years, 6 years of love.

And we haven't married yet, but I think I'm going to do it within the next few months. Selena's been apart of my life since 2007 though. Its been the most amazing 9 years of my life.

But then again, love has always been there for me.

I met Miley in 2006 and I couldn't help but fall in love with her. We were young and stupid, after a year and a half together we ended it at the end of 2007, and in 2008 I began to date Selena for a couple of months. It was immature and too cliche. I ended it after I began to film JONAS, and I was single till 2009 when me and Miley..."reconnected". It was, in a way, the most amazing year I ever had. Until she met Liam, that is.

After our reconnection in January, we had a summer romance. It was beautiful, it was perfect, and I fell in love with her all over again. We were our firsts as we experimented that summer, falling more and more in love each day. I visited her in Georgia when I could, and we spent the summer of our life being 16 and being in love and being..happy. Miley Ray, well, hah, she's something else. I try not to think about it, but, she's got the most amazing laugh in the entire world. You can help but smile and laugh with her. And her eyes, well all I can say about her eyes is that they're like a storm. They never stop changing and they always remind me of rain, and the summer of 2009.

Or at least thats what I remember from 6 years ago.

I couldn't tell you anymore.

The only thing I heard of her was from Demi, who is her best friend and flew out there constantly to see her. But, I don't have much time to think about Miley Ray, I'm busy with life and love and being myself.

Selena is the love of my life...Don't get me wrong, but I have to remind myself of it everyday. But she's amazing.

She's got this luscious black hair that flows down her back, and deep brown eyes that match mine. And her laugh is pretty amazing too. She's a free spirit, and she's sweet. She's what I've always needed, she keeps me grounded and alive. She's not too out there, like Miley was, and we don't fight every night over something stupid, like Miley and I did. We're sensitive and in love, and I plan on being with her for a long, long time.

But then again, I missed those nights at 2am when Miley and I would be screaming at each other, waking up neighbors, and somehow thinking we had all the time in the world, that we would always have time to makeup and be like we were when we were happy. We were restless and-I stopped myself. I'm not going to think about this.

I squeezed Selena's hands to calm her nerves, and mine. She and Demi aren't necessarily close anymore, but I dragged her along because Demi's like a sister to me. I have to be here to see this. And its my brother! Joseph Jonas, the middle child yet somehow the most childish, getting married. It's going to be odd, yet beautiful.

I pull out my iPhone and smile at my background of me and Selena sharing a kiss with the sunset in the background. I'm playing Doodle Jump to entertain myself until the car slows to a halt and I look up at Selena with an excited grin. She half smiles at me with her pearly white teeth, and I roll my eyes, giving her hand one more reassuring squeeze as the driver opened the doors for us. Selena stepped out first, her long skinny legs sticking out as she gracefully stood up and the bright sun glared into the limo. She pulled me out and my eyes readjusted to the 4pm LA sun. It was 70 degrees out and the weather was beautiful.

We were on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the coast and it had to me one of the most beautiful sights I'd ever seen. The sun, still high in the air, was glaring down on the ocean and giving it a light blue hue, and it reflected onto the white chairs set in the audience. A vanity of roses were spread across an arch that my brother and almost sister would unite under.

The sun was still up in the air, shining down on us, and making Sel's hair shine more than it normally did.

People had just started to arrive, and many were heading either under one of the large white tents or some, dressed more formally and probably in the wedding, headed over to the small white building set in the corner to provide for dressing and makeup.

My smile wouldn't leave my face as Selena drug me under the tent.

"This is beautiful!" Selena exclaimed in her perfect voice, digging her nails into my hand.

"Yeah, you are." I laughed at my cheesy pick up line that fit the moment perfectly.

Sel laughed, her eyes lighting up as she leaned in for a kiss.

My lips embraced hers, I couldn't deny her one. I pulled away, as it was a kiss that was...normal. Something I got everyday, plenty of times.

As much as I wouldn't like to admit, there wasn't a spark, it was just a plain old kiss. Nothing new or adventurous. Just...Selena. And I was...fine with it. Used to it.

"Nick!" I heard a voice behind me exclaim. I turned around to see Madison Delagarza,

Demi's little sister, who wasn't so little anymore, now that she was 14.

"Maddy!" I yelled back and embraced her deeply. She was like my little sister, quite honestly. I pulled away and she stared at Selena quite awkwardly.

"Hey Selena." She said monotonously.

"Hi Maddy." Sel replied, lacking enthusiasm.

Sel was dressed in a bright red, strapless dress with black heels. She looked gorgeous, as always. Her black hair was in a soft ponytail on her head and she was absentmindedly making me want her, as her fingers twirled through her hair. I smiled at her. I had to be the luckiest man alive.

Maddy wore a yellow summer dress, that was free against her skinny, newly acquired body. She was a chubby little girl, but she'd thinned out and was now a beautiful young woman, quite like Demi, with one hell of a voice. I smiled as Maddy walked away, and people began arriving as I greeted each one and Sel and I said our hellos.

As we took our seats, in the front row next to my parents and family, I breathed in the fresh summer air and couldn't believe where I was. 10 years ago...Ha, well ten years ago, 2006, on a Summer day at 5pm...

I'd be walking along a Toluca Lake sidewalk, softly belting out "My Girl" as Miley rode her bike along the sidewalk, her light brown hair dancing behind her in curls, and her blue eyes shining like the summer sky. At age 13 she was still the most beautiful girl in the entire world.

She'd giggle and I'd smile at her, then she'd stop her bike, climb off, wrap her arms around me neck, and kiss me as my hands were around her waist, we fit together like pieces to a puzzle... Just for the hell of it.

And when we kissed, I was hypnotized and wrapped up in our little world. And I was happy with it. It was the happiest times of my life.

It was summer and we were in love and we didn't have a care in the world. We were two uprising stars who happened to fall in love at age 13. Who loved each other more than people thought possible. We grew up together, she made me who I am today.

They said we were too young, we said screw them.

We knew what we had was real.

It was love.

It was one of the best summers of our lives, her and I.

When she wasn't riding her bike, and I wasn't singing to her, we'd be at on the beach writing songs on our guitar, at PinkBerry getting frozen yogurt and dancing along the LA streets, browsing in stores, trying on ridiculous outfits, and falling in love for the first time.

We spent the night on the beach, had our first kiss, and had unbroken hearts that were free to fall in love and share with each other.

We were fearless.

After a couple of months, Miley became my best friend, and my love. I was there for her and she was there for me, there wasn't much more to it.

We were neighbors, and I'd wake up at 3am to have Miley throwing rocks at my window, and I'd sneak out and we'd climb onto her roof, just staring at the stars and talking about life, and who we were. She'd laugh at 3am and as sleepy as I was, I'd be awake, alive. She'd take my hand, and at her very touch I would be exhilarated and wanting more. I loved her more than I thought was possible.

But it wasn't like that anymore.

That was 10 years ago.

But somehow, I remember like it was yesterday.

Now, I was with Selena. And don't get me wrong. This girl is great...Perfect.

Almost, too perfect.

The way she laughed her delicate laugh at everything.

And it wasn't the loud,crazy laugh of Miley's, it was soft, almost insignificant.

It didn't make me want to kiss her, and I didn't have that urge when I saw her from behind to go up to her and wrap my arms around her waist, I didn'--

I paused my thoughts. I wouldn't let myself do this. I wouldn't let myself compare Selena to...To _her. _

It wasn't fair to either of them, especially Selena.

No one can compare to Miley. Not just because she's her...But because Miley was my first love. The feeling you get from your first love never dies, for as long as you live.

So as the soft music of Demi's old 2009 single, "Catch Me" began dancing from the surrounding speakers, I pushed Miley as far out of my mind as possible.

If I didn't think of her, she didn't exist. No one talked about her, at least around me, and it's not like I saw her. If I didn't think about Miley...Miley wasn't alive in my world. Except for in my dreams. Only in my dreams....

_Before I fall. _

_Too fast. _

_Kiss me Quick. _

_But make it last._

_And tonight I could fall too soon under this beautiful, moonlight. _

Madison walked down the isle.

We were outside in the now cool LA air, the sun slowly setting in the horizon.

Madison's sandaled feet padded against the grass that lined the white chairs. Her red, slightly pink dress flowed behind her and just reached her skinned knees. She held a bouquet of daisies and petals began to spur off the flowers and danced onto the trimmed green grass.

The sun reflected off the water and made it shine, it was the beauty of nature.

It shone as much as Miley Ray's eyes, they were the exact same blue, the turquoise, unrealistic color that shone as bright as the sun in her eyes was like the sea. They were free like the wind and reeled you in, pulling you closer until you couldn't resist.

_Ouch. _

I pinched myself. The pain only distracted me for a millisecond and Miley was back in my mind once more.

Why was this happening, and why now? Why couldn't I get her off my mind? Why did it feel like she was closer than she had been in 10 years? Why did it feel like the summer of 2006 again?

Madison smiled us her braced smile as she passed us. But it wasn't her normal...Madison smile. It was something naive.

Something she seemed to be hiding something, and as she smiled I could have sworn she winked at me.

I tilted my head to the side and looked back to see the next person walking. No one came and people began to turn. A sound erupted from behind the building the girls were coming from.

First it was faint, and yet it was beautiful.

A smile spread over my face, almost habitually, instinctually.

Then the footsteps grew louder, it was a light padding that slowly became louder and louder, just as the laughter did.

I began to smile in a way I hadn't in years, ear to ear.

Suddenly, my eyes began to water, and my heart stopped beating.

And that's when I realized it.

She was here.

* * *

**Review3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vespers Goodbye: A Niley Story - Chapter 2**

**---**

_Helllooo(; _

_Well first, I need to thank everyone for the reviews, I mean 35 reviews and counting on my first story? THANK YOUU3 I expected like...five. Haha(; Well thankss anyways. _

_And to answer a few questions:_

_Yesss, this is my first story. I got an idea one night and just started writing till 2 am(;_

_And this is a series. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make it cuz' I have alot of other stories. I was planning on this being a oneshot but you guys really like it and I can totally extend it and add in more things. _

_But again, thankss for all the reviews, they made my day! So here's chapter 2...Hope you like! If you want more...review.(;_

_**Follow me on Twitter!!**_

_**/nileybuzz**_

---

She kept on laughing, and the sound I had missed so much in these past years rang through my ears and tears began to slide down my face. My vision blurred as I wiped away my tears and all of a sudden I felt more _alive _than I had in the longest time.

Then she appeared.

At first it was just her back and her golden brown, australian blonde streaked hair.

It flowed down her back in waves that danced into curls at the end. As she flipped around from walking backwards, I felt the breath being sucked out of me.

She was drawing me towards her, and I couldn't help it. I was forcing myself to stay in my seat as her magnetic blue eyes smiled as her mouth was wide open and just straight out laughing.

I stared at her, awe struck as my eyes averted back up to hers, and I couldn't look away.

_But you're so hypnotizing,_

_You've got me laughing while I sing,_

_You've got smiling in my sleep._

Suddenly she looked up.

And so the brown met blue.

And there they were. Bluer, if possible. They were shining, glowing like the sun in the early morning.

And it felt like the first day again.

It was the Elizabeth Glaiser AIDS foundation benefit concert.

Her first words to me were,

"I don't like your shirt."

And I was immediately in love with Miley Ray Cyrus.

And as I smiled. Really, really smiled, tears rolled down my cheeks and she stopped dead in the isle to look at me.

She was exactly as I remembered her. Her tall, beautiful figure, the curves that fit her body like Cinderella's foot sit her slipper. Her hair had grown, it ran in curls down her back, but still flowed like the ocean wave. Her tan, oval face was shaped in perfection, and her ocean blue eyes were laughing as they always did, and as she stared at me she blinked, her long, thick eyelashes opening and closing, and I could swear I saw a tear roll down that perfect face of hers.

But somehow, as she stared at me, she managed to smile, her teeth showing, and then she bit her lip cutely, like she always did when she was nervous.

Suddenly, I was back 10 years.

I was meeting her,

It was the first day.

She was wearing that beautiful white and blue dress and I saw her from across the field, I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

The memories floated between her and I as she just stood there, and as odd as we might have looked at that moment, I didn't care.

This is what was wrong with me.

This is was I was missing.

This is what I needed when I lie awake at night, wondering what was gone.

This girl, she completed me.

I felt more like me, more alive, more like touching the sky than I had in years.

This is what she did to me.

And I loved it.

A nudge knocked me out of our world.

Selena elbowed me and I glanced out of Miley's gaze to look around. All eyes were on us, Miley Ray and I.

I blushed a deep red, the one I blushed when Miley first told me she liked me.

Miley giggle, and then wiped under her eye, confirming that she had been crying, and took one last look at me and then turning around to continue down the isle.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Selena whispered to me,

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" I asked stupidly.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?" I said obnoxiously.

"Ugh." She glared at me and crossed her arms in her lap.

I looked up again, searching for her eyes, only to find they were on me before I could even find hers.

I just stared, and she smiled at me. She smiled.

God damnit, I missed that smile.

How the hell did I go 10 years without it?

I heard gasps and I assumed Demi was walking down the isle, but I couldn't look away from Miley. I was taking her in. Taking in what she looked like, how she made me feel. She was only 10 feet away from my for gods sake. I could stand up and touch her, but I didn't.

She didn't stop looking at me either.

We just smiled, we shared, talking sub-conciously.

Miley glanced over to Demi, who I realized was now standing infront of Joe, and they were staring into each others eyes, and I wished I could be that close to Miley.

Demi, grinning like she always did, kept glancing back and forth to us, as if she knew this was going to happen.

Miley's eyes locked with Demi's and Demi almost seemed to laugh as Miley rolled her eyes, never stopping that smile.

I'd call it the Miley smile. She only smiled it when she was truly happy. And I wondered if it was me who was making her like this. Cause' I sure as hell know that she's the only one that can do this to me.

All those feelings I had for her.

As angry as they were.

For not calling,

Not talking,

Not even trying to make contact with me,

Were gone.

I couldn't find it in me to not smile at her. `

I almost laughed.

I knew it.

I knew that one day, we'd find our way back to each other.

I almost began to chuckle at myself as I remembered those times that I would tel myself I was stupid for even thinking that Miley and I were meant to be. But look at us now...

Reunited?

Cause' I mean, that's what happens when you're in love.

And as I stared into those penetrating blue eyes, I knew that's what it was. Even after 10 years of not even hearing her voice, I knew just by this that she was the one I was in love with.

I almost felt bad for Selena, sitting next to me and probably pretty pissed off.

As the wedding continued, I kept my eyes on her, still watching the wedding, but never letting her out of my sight. I wanted her for as long as I could. I never wanted to let her go.

Joe and Demi said their I-do's, something they'd been waiting to do for so long now. I watched as Miley wiped away tears as she watched her best friend get married. Finally.

I knew that would be us one day.

I knew in that moment that I belonged with her.

The crowd erupted in cheers as the preacher said the famous words,

"You may now kiss the bride."

Suddenly, I turned straight towards Miley, only to find that she was staring straight back.

I gave her a little smile, one of those ones I'd give her before we fell asleep together, and she'd smile back, stroke my cheek, and close those blue eyes for a while, and suddenly the world got a whole lot darker. .

Demi and Joe released each other from their long, picture-perfect kiss. And Demi smiled, laughed and run over to hug Miley. Miley embraced her and squeezed her tight, while Demi whispered something into her ear, and I swear her lips formed "Nick" as Miley began to smile, and giggled a bit before pushing Demi over to Joe, and then ran down the isle, happy and, well married.

Miley, Maddy and the other bridesmaids walked elegantly down the isle, but Miley stuck out, like she always did. She was tanner, much more beautiful, and she walked with her head up and the upmost confidence. As she passed my isle she glanced over, smiling at me, not even seeming to notice Selena glaring straight at her.

God, she was beautiful.

I smiled back, knowing something was about to happen with us.

Something big.

**---**

**Review if you want more!!**

**Follow me on twitter!**

**/nileybuzz**

**---**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vespers Goodbye: A Niley Story - Chapter 3**_

_Holaaa(: _

_Um, well first of all....THANKYOUUU!!!_

_I swearrr, these reviews make my day and just make me want to write more. _

_So, somebody mentioned the NJK awards, so I looked them up and wow, would i be so utterly and completely honored to even be nominated. _

_So if you think this story is worth it, then please nominate. I'd be so honored. _

_Well if you like those sappy moments, i think you'll like this chapter. _

_And sorry for all the Nelena, trust me, I do not like them, but I think it's necessary:P _

_So, 70 reviews now? .! _

_Next week I'm back to school so I won't be able to get these out at much, but I swear, at least 1 or 2 a week. _

_I wish I could write every day like I have been :( _

_So please review, they make me want to write more, and some of them even give me ideas on whats going to happen. (:_

_Followw on twitter! _

_/nileybuzz_

_xoxo,_

_Auri(:_

**---**

The wedding began to end, and my heart began to beat in anticipation of what was about to happen. When I would hear her voice again, when I could feel her touch.

But Selena held my arm.

No, not my hand, my arm. And hard, I was positive there would be red marks when she finally released me.

But I knew as well as she did that she didn't want me anywhere near Miley. Which was rational...Completely.

I began to stand up anxiously, following the crowd onto the lawn. As I stood up, Selena held me back, getting up from the chair and looking straight into my eyes. Hers were beautiful, I must say.

The way the light hit them in just the right way and they weren't brown anymore, they were hazel.

I loved Selena Gomez, I'm not going to deny it. But not the way I should.

I love Sel as a friend...She's been there for me when I didn't even want to be there for myself.

But at this point, I'm not sure blue from red.

Did I love Selena?

What about her?

What about the girl that just looked at me and tore me apart piece by piece?

Selena is better for me, I know that.

But Miley's...Miley's Miley.

And that's who I love, that's who I need.

Selena stared into my eyes, trying to make a connection that just wasn't there.

A tear ran down her perfect face, staining it with a fine line.

The tear crawled down her olive skin, then dropped off of her chin and onto her crimson shoulder-less dress. I looked back up at her, wiping her tear with my finger, and stroking her beautiful brown hair.

"Nicky?" She whispered solemnly.

"Yeah baby?" I replied in remorse. I knew very well what she was about to say.

"What...What was that? And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

I sighed knowingly.

I couldn't keep this from her.

But I wasn't going to tell her I just fell in love with Miley all over again.

"I don't know baby. I don't know." The sound of regret was intertwined with my soft words.

"Do...Do you love her?" She cried, pulling me close and digging her fingers into my back.

I blinked back tears as my heart swelled with guilt and wonder.

What was happening to me?

Why?

I was so...happy before this.

Or so I thought.

I didn't know what I was missing, but I was okay with it.

Before, I couldn't get my mind off Selena...

Not Miley.

And why did I even still feel anything for her?

Miley hurt me.

Tore my heart apart piece by piece, leaving me cold, shattered, and lifeless.

Selena, she's been good to me for 6 years, never cheated or hurt me or even fought with me. Everything was always perfect with us, and I never had to worry about what was going to happen next or if we'd still be together in a month.

Miley was impulsive and irrational,

Selena was calm and made decisions in time.

Now tell me who you think is better for me?

No, better yet, tell my heart.

That's whose confused here.

"Do you?" She breathed into my ear, her sweet breath dancing through my curls.

I held her tight. I didn't want to let go.I wouldn't throw away everything we've worked for for the past 6 years in one night. I refuse to let it go. I loved what we had, her and I. I ran my fingers through her soft, wavy hair, and I pushed her head against my chest, breathing out the word,

"No."

And it was a lie. As the words escaped from my mouth every inch of me was filled with shame. I was lying to her, and I was lying to myself. But it might be what's best.

She pulled away from our tight grasp, and looked up at me, breathing hard.

"You swear?" I could tell she wanted to believe me.

Hell, I wanted to believe me.

"Trust me, Sel. Just trust me." I couldn't find it in me to lie to her again.

Or me. I was falling apart in the first place.

"Okay." She mumbled, reaching up and kissing my cheek with her soft, plump lips.

"I'm sorry for overreacting."

"It's okay baby. Its okay."

I pulled her into one last hug, and she held me hard.

My tear flow increased as I realized what I'd done to her....What I'd done to myself. I wouldn't let myself just ruin everything we'd worked for. Not yet.

"I, um, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll see you out there." She muttered, letting me go slowly picking her bag up.

"Okay."

She began to walk away, her bright red heels teetering on the tall grass.

"Sel?" I called after her, smiling.

She turned around with a confused expression cast upon her face.

"I love you." I yelled, grinning my infamous Nick Jonas smile.

"I love you too Nicky." She smiled before strolling down the lawn.

My mouth formed a small smile as those 3 words reassured myself...For now. Until I could figure this out on my own.

I ambled aimlessly towards the tents where the party was.

The music was blasting and even though I was a good 30 yards away I could hear an old JB song blaring through.

_Hello Beautiful,_

_How's it going?_

_I hear its wonderful,_

_In California._

_I've been missing you,_

_It's true._

My head was pounding and I wasn't sure I could take the sound of that. Not that song, and not now. Not when the memories of writing that for her was as clear as I wrote it yesterday.

_I picked up my guitar and began strumming it with my fingers. This was where the magic happened. This is when I let myself go. When I picked up that guitar, the only thing running through my mind was her. Her voice, the way it sounded like a million melodies all combined to form a beautiful orchestra that came out of one single girl. And she knew it was beautiful. She belted out in song while we walked along the beach, grabbing my hand and forcing me to sing with her. Together our voices swirled together, connecting us in a way I couldn't with anyone else. _

And most of all, I didn't think I could take seeing her one more time without falling apart.

I kicked my shoes off by some chairs and began walking barefoot towards a small pond near the tents.

My feet squished against the wet grass, and reminded me of summer.

And this was how I knew there was something wrong with me. This infatuation, this fact that everything that I do somehow reminds me of her, it's not normal. The grass slipped in between my toes as I sat down on the grass, and I fell back to that summer.

"_Nicky!" Miley squealed on the ground, laughing hysterically._

_I smiled, ear to ear, her laugh dancing through my ears and lighting up her eyes. I continued tickling her as she giggled, kicking me away playfully. I stopped for a moment, looking at her. _

_I hovered over her, her eyes right below me as I took in the sight. They say the eyes are the pathway to the soul, and if its true, then Miley's got the most amazing soul in the entire world. _

_But then again, I knew that in the first place. The way she was there for me when I didn't want to be in the world anymore. The way she had a smart remark for everything, and she could make you cry from laughter when you were crying from sadness. _

_She had this way of making people feel alive. Making them feel like children, free and unbroken._

"_What are you staring at?" She giggled, batting her eyes, knowing it drove me insane._

_And then I couldn't resist. _

_I leaned down and kissed her with everything in me. _

_And after a million times, the spark was still there. There was still the electrical connection that some people say is fake. If they say it's fake then it just means they haven't felt it yet. And maybe they never will. But I have. And I know, sure as hell, that it's real. _

_She kissed back, and then pulled away. _

"_If you think you can get away with tickling me that easy, you were completely wrong."_

_She grinned, kissing me one more time before letting go and running across the empty field, her long skinny legs carrying her as far as she could go while she was laughing as loud as she could. _

_I jumped up, the LA sun shining in my eyes as we ran along the coast. _

_The grass wiggled between my feet as I breathed hard to catch up with Miley. Her hair was swirling behind her, her curls tightening in the wind. _

_I sprinted behind her and the only thing in my view was the sunset and her long golden hair. _

_She turned around, running backwards, and somehow with all the grace in the world. _

_And even with the shining sunset in the background, the golden sun didn't even begin to compete with her shimmering cobalt eyes. _

_Finally catching up to her, I grabbed her around her skinny waist, spinning her around while her hair blew in my face. She wiggled out of my grasp and wrapped her arms around my neck. _

"_I love yo--"_

Someone tapped my shoulder with a delicate touch.

I blinked my eyes open and turned to see whoever interrupted my beautiful dream.

But once I saw the indigo-blue eyes staring right into mine, I realized this was about a million times better than my dream.

My heart stopped in its place.

I couldn't breath, and I heard myself gasp slightly.

She giggled. 2 inches away from me, she giggled.

And I swore to god I would never forget the feeling she just gave me.

"Hi Nicky." She smirked, probably completely aware of what she was doing to me.

God, to hear her voice. It was just as soft and smooth as it used to bed. Her tennessee accent was still flowing fluently through her voice, spurring up memories that I hadn't touched in years.

"Mi." I smiled. I smiled, I smiled, I smiled.

And it wasn't how I smiled everyday when Sel tells me she loves me.

It was how I would smile when Miley would throw rocks at my window at 3am and wake me up just to talk. Just because she missed me. Just because we were young and in love and being apart just wasn't an option.

She was sitting next to me like it was no big deal. Cause', you know...

It's not like I was breathless or anything.

Pfft.

Her long slender legs were crossed, and her barefeet were tapping to an invisible rhythm. She wasn't looking at me, her eyes were focused on the small pond in front of us. Her closeness was overwhelming and I could smell her softly scented perfume that wafted towards me in the wind.

Her hair was long enough to touch the ground while she was sitting, and it wasn't straight, it wasn't curly. It was that Miley wave, where the layers twirled into curls and the golden streaks in her hair were beaming in the sun that was slowly starting to set in the distance.

I had the most insane urge in the world to reach over and grab her hand. Her lightly chipped black fingernail polish was driving me nuts, and I wanted nothing more but to put my arm around her and draw her closer. Just to hold her one time, smell her smell, taste her lips.

"So, uhm, how are you?" I asked quietly. You could call me awe-struck. And quickly, I pinched myself to ensure that this wasn't a dream. Was I really sitting on a cliff over the ocean with the girl of my dreams? Did she really just call me Nicky as if nothing had changed? Was this...Real? Because in every single way possible it felt like I would wake up and I'd be back in bed with Selena, my heart broken and my eyes tearing.

"I'm good, Nick." She turned and looked at me, my eyes watering at the sight of her. Just looking at her flawless face brought back so many memories, memories I didn't necessarily want to think about. "How are you?"

"I'm good...I'm good." I repeated, speechless.

Miley shivered as a soft breeze hit her bare shoulders.

"God, it's cold." She muttered, wrapping her tanned arms around herself.

I automatically, almost instinctually stood up, and pulled off my black jacket that I had draped over my shoulders.

Miley hesitantly stood up, "No Nick, it's fine. I'm fine." She protested sweetly.

"It's fine, Miles." My nickname for her slid off my tongue like it'd been said everyday for the last 6 years.

She looked up from the ground and bit her lip, staring at me with sparkling eyes and a smile to die for. I couldn't help but walk over to her and sling my jacket over her shoulders. I held my breath to keep myself from reaching down and kissing her. I began to turn around from her back when her soft hand grabbed mind, somehow creating a mind blowing connection I didn't think possible. At her touch I was okay. I didn't even think about the fact that Selena could walk out of the bathroom at any second and come looking for me, only to find my ex-love and myself holding hands, staring into each others eyes.

But that didn't even cross my mind as Miley looked up at me, her hand still holding mine. My face was inches from hers, her soft breath beating up on my face. It seemed like summer, any of the summers we spent together. Suddenly it didn't feel like I hadn't held her in 6 years, it felt like this was how we were supposed to be. No one was about to interrupt us or catch us in something wrong, that seemed so right.

"Miley," I whispered, and I couldn't help myself from leaning down the couple inches to press my lips against hers, to feel the connection.

As they drew closer, a pair of fingers were abruptly place on my lips. Confused, I opened my eyes to find Miley grinning at me widely. I reached down and touched her silky hair, trying to make sense of what she was doing.

"Not so fast big boy," She giggled, "I **do **have a boyfriend."

---

**Haha. Like? Review. Hate? Review. (: **

**Follow me on twitter for updates. **

**/nileybuzz (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vespers Goodbye: A Niley Story - Chapter 4**

**--**

_Hello!! Well again, I need to thank my reviewers. you all mean so much. Every single one of you! Well I got the 3rd chapter out last night, but I couldn't stop thinking about it and I just had to get the next chapter out. especially cuz' I go back to school tomorrow and I won't be able to get them out as much :( _

_Oh and another ah-mazing reviewer, achievergurl07, mentioned this "next biggest star contest' which I'm probably going to enter. _

_So I personally like this chapter. What we've all been waiting for :P _

_I love you guys!!!! Every single review, no matter how big or small makes me smile and want to write more!_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo,_

_Auri_

_PS-- foloow on twitter! --- /nileybuzz_

_**---**_

My heart dropped straight to the bottom of my chest.

God Miley Ray, why do you do this to me?

I rolled my eyes, and as much as it took out of me, I looked away from her misty blue orbs and pushed her hand away from mine, feeling the connection ease as I edged away from her.

Did she like leading me on like this?

Did she enjoy seeing me in pain?

I paced a few feet infront of her, my eyes on the ground, though I felt the stare of her eyes on me as thought about what I was doing here.

Did I really want to be unfaithful to Selena?

I would have, right then and there if Miley wouldn't have said something about her boyfriend.

Which was really un-needed, by the way. The fact that she and Liam were and have been together for 6 years was a clear fact in my mind.

But when I leaned down to kiss her, I didn't hear a mere whimper of a thought that advised me to be faithful.

My mind was clear of Selena, Liam, and anything else that stands in the way of me being with her.

How could she **not **feel the same.

I was erupting in anger.

My heart wouldn't slow down to an even partially healthy rate, and my breathing was quickening at a concerning pace.

Why the hell was she back in my life?

I was happy before she was here, now I'm just confused and perplexed at what was happening.

"For gods sake, Miley!" I erupted, looking up from the grass to look at her eyes that were still shining in the now setting sun. They looked more silver than blue the way that the light hit them, and it took everything in me to stay mad at her. "Does it really matter?" I asked softly. It was nothing more than a blunt whisper.

And I knew it did.

I knew that in all logical situations the fact that neither of us were single would be an obvious bump in the road.

But right now, after not seeing her for 6 years, after not being able to hold her or kiss her, I didn't give a crap.

I could care less that people could be watching us, or that we both had faithful lovers to go home to.

I wanted nothing more in the entire world than to press my lips upon hers, to feel the mind blowing connection...To feel whole again.

Even standing in her presence I couldn't help but edge closer to her as I talked.

Miley Ray had this way of drawing people in, and as much as I hated what she did to me, I knew it was right.

Nothing felt more right in the entire world than where we were a couple minutes ago.

Holding her in my arms, my forehead against hers, our lips just inches from touching...I hadn't felt more alive in years.

She was exhilarating and unhealthy. I knew that for a fact. No one should be able to do that to me with such ease.

It's been years since my heart feel like it was going to beat right out of my chest, and I felt the breath being sucked out of me as her eyes lingered on mine.

"I don't know, does it?" Her abrupt question startled me from my thoughts.

"I have a boyfriend, Nicholas. And I know for a fact you and Selena have been together for...A while now."

Her heavenly voice whispered through the air, making a small cloud in the air around her.

The weather was chilling and the sun was setting. The wind wisped around our head,

and I knew a storm was coming.

"Does it matter, Nicky?" A question I had been asking myself settled into the air around us.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. Her complexity mystified me. Did she want me? Did she miss me? Did she even love me anymore?

I ambled towards the pond, leaving her behind me.

She might as well have just killed me right there.

Quite obviously she didn't have the insane urge to run over to her, pick her up around her waist, and kiss her as her arms wrapped around my neck and mine made their way down to her waist, our connection flowing strong between us. Making us feel invincible, free.

_The July California sun beamed down upon us, and I walked, humming 'My Girl' as her bike strolled along by me slowly. _

"_Sing, Nicky." She asked loudly, her hair flowing behind her. _

_We were 13...We were young and untouchable. _

_Nothing ever came close to taking us down. _

_When we were together nothing brought us down. _

_When she was smiling, I was smiling. _

_And well, Miley never stopped smiling. _

_Even from the side, I could see a glimpse of her eyes that were burning like the sun. _

_She turned to look at me, and my heart just about bounded out of my chest at that smile, and those eyes. _

_How could I be so lucky? _

_Why did I, Nick Jonas, get someone like her? _

_Someone who shone brighter than the sun and lit up a room when she stepped inside. _

_Someone who could make someone laugh on their hardest day, and could hold them when they just needed to cry. __So__meone who could write a beautiful melody over something that happened everyday, and could belt out a tune like there was no tomorrow in front of thousands of people in the blink of an eye. _

_Miley was my definition of fearless. Nothing ever hurt her. Nothing ever came close to touching her. Nothing was more brilliant than Miley. _

"_I've got sunshine,_

_On a cloudy day,_

_When It's cold outside,_

_I've got the month of may._

_Well I guess,_

_You'll say,_

_What can make me feel this way,_

_Miley,_

_Miley,_

_Miley,_

_Talkin' bout..._

_Miley"_

_I belted out our song. The one she loved so much, and the one I never got tired of singing. _

_Cause' it was true...Miley lit up my day when a storm was coming. At Miley's very touch anybody was warming, comforted, and safe. _

_I don't know who it was. Whether it was god, some other otherworldly being, or just the way she is, but something made Miley special. She wasn't your average girl. She wasn't made like every other girl in the world. She's something different. Something, if you ever see, you're one of the few lucky ones. She's not something you see everyday, and sometimes it can be scary, how much you love her. I would die for her in a second. I would give my life to make sure that she lived on and kept lighting up the world. There were never enough words in the world to tell her how much I loved her. So we kept it simple, even though we knew we meant so much more. _

_As my singing halted, Miley stopped her bike, and I stared at her and she jumped off with her long legs. We were inching down a sidewalk, and stopped in front of a diner. She walked over to me, looked at me for a second, and while she'd done this plenty of times, I never got tired of it. I always wanted more and I never, ever wanted anything more than to hold her. She leaned in and pulled me closer with her sweet breath. Soon we were engrossed in a deep kiss. This was perfect; this was how it was supposed to be. Me, Miley, together. It was simple kiss. But it meant everything in the world. Like I said, we found it impossible to show our love with words. It just wasn't enough. _

--

I buried my head in my hands, my mind spinning at an extreme speed. I was standing on the edge of a pond. One more step and my feet would be soaked. I heard Mileys bare feet begin to edge towards me. She tapped my shoulder. She was just going to tell me she had a boyfriend again. That she was sorry, but she couldn't. I had to accept it. Miley isn't one to be unfaithful, no matter how strong a connection is.

"What, Miles?" I asked in annoyance.

"It doesn't matter to me." She murmured.

My heart halted in its place. I slowly turned around. Her eyes were twinkling brighter than a vesper in the sky.

"What?" I pushed out. I had to remind myself to breath. Her face was about 2 inches away from mine, nothing more, nothing less.

"I said, it doesn't matter. Not to me."

And she did it.

She kissed me.

A kiss is something you do to show somebody you care for them. Miley and I shared many kisses in our years together. Everyone of them meant something different. Some were better than others, some were thoughtful, passionate, and caring, while others felt needed and comforting and sympathetic. But in every single one of them we still shared that connection. That overwhelming, stunning connection that almost blew me off my feet.

I thought I'd felt every kind of kiss there was.

Until this one.

Maybe it was the fact that it was every kiss we'd missed in the past six years all built up into one.

Maybe it was just the feelings we had felt for each other while we'd been apart, the loneliness, the grief, the depression, the tears, the moving on, but knowing we'd never be over each other, all in one.

And perhaps it was the memories, all of them flowing through us. The summers, the winters, and singing, the laughter. Everything we'd ever done together.

All I knew for sure was that this kiss had so much love in it, so much passion, so much feeling, that it almost knocked me off my feet. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and as if I'd done it every day for the past 6 years, my arms made their way around her waist, just how it was supposed to be.

And for a moment, I didn't even think about what was going to happen next. Selena wasn't anywhere near my mind, Liam was as far away as Australia. I felt my heart, which had been patched up over the years, fall apart all over again as this feeling reunited us.

The thing was, Miley stole my heart the day she met me. And as cheesy as it sounds, when we broke up, she never gave it back. That's whats been missing. That's what Selena can't give me. No one can. Except for her. The only time I'll feel this right is when I'm with her. When she's in my arms and when we're together, and happy.

I didn't want this to end. I knew when it did, harder things would happen. This was when I happiest. This was my haven. My safe place. This was my home, right here with her.

We pulled away to take a breath. Breathing hard, we stared into each others eyes. And she smiled that smile I missed so much. In one day, I'd fallen in love with her all over again.

"Wow." She gasped, amazement laced between her words.

I wanted to tell her. Right then and there. I need to tell her those 3 words and hear them back.

"Miley...I-I love you." I sighed. And at the moment those words wondered out of my mouth, I felt a sense of relief roll through my body. I needed so bad to hear those words. This feeling that we had, it wasn't human. It was the closest thing we had to magic. Teenagers say love and don't even know half of the definition. If they did, they wouldn't say it as much as they did. Love is something, that if it is felt, it's the most beautiful feeling in the world. It's what I feel now.

She took her hand and wiped a curl out of my face lovingly.

"I love you too Nicky. I always have."

Hearing those words escape from her mouth, I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her one more time. She pulled away and giggled. I smiled wider than I had for years. I was finally happy again. And it might not last long. I know tonight we're both going to go home to different people. But she'll be the only one I'm thinking about.

She sat down on the damp grass, and I took a seat next to her, placing my hand over hers, just to feel the connection, just to keep her close. She looked over at me and smiled, leaning in one more time for a kiss. It was another radiant, delicate kiss. And it seemed to natural, so familiar, I couldn't believe it'd been so long since we'd been together. Since I'd been able to hold her.

She pulled away, looking at the pond, but her hand still underneath mine.

"Nicky?" She wondered quietly.

"Yeah Smiley?"

"Did yo---"

Her sweet voice was interrupted by a loud, piercing voice.

"Nicky?!!!" Selena yelled, approaching Miley and I, hand in hand.

**--**

**Ouch. hahah(: Well here you goo! **

**Suggestions, remarks, like, love, hate? Review(:**

**ily guyss soo much! **

**Follow on twitter for updates and sometimes sneak-peeks at the next chapters!**

**/nileybuzz !!**

**xoxoxooo,**

**auriii(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vespers Goodbye: A Niley Story - Chapter 5**

**--**

**Hi. So, this is shorter than normal, and it didn't really turn out how I wanted it too. I was going to write more but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting anymore. **

**So here's the thing. **

**I know I said I could most likely get out 1-2 chapters a week. **

**I can't.**

**At the most, I can only get out 1.**

**I go to a College Prep school, and I'm in 5 honor classes. **

**My parents are divorced.**

**I play 3 sports. **

**I have at least 2 hours of HW every night. **

**And I have wayy too many friends. I do something every Friday, most of the time. **

**So day consists of:**

**Getting home at 4:30, Soccer, HW, shower, switch parents house. I'm in bed by 11. I wake up at 5:30. When I do have free time, I lay down to relax and fall asleep. I have the most insane schedule. I love writing. It's the best thing in the entire world, but stuff like this takes a while. Writing is my passion, it's beautiful. But this stuff takes inspiration. Lately, I haven't been extremely inspired. My best friend...Ex best friend...Started going out with my ex. The guy I'm in love with hates me one day and loves me the next. That should make me inspired, but it just pisses me off...Makes me not wanna do anything. I just wanna tell you guys how sorry I am that I can't get out more. I wish I could. but one every weekend? Saturday, Sunday? Either one. That's what I'm trying. I love you guys so much, the comments and reviews just push me to write. The reviews and replies on twitter make me smile when I'm about to cry. So, I know this isn't the best one. I'm sorry. But here it is. I love you guys. **

**xoxo,**

**Auri. **

**PS- Follow on twitter - /nileybuzz**

**--**

At the mere first whisper of Selena's voice, Miley jumped up from her close spot on the ground, her hand slipping out of my grasp and leaving me breathless once again as I felt the connection wisp away, straight out of my hand.

"Nicky?" I heard the confusion and disappointment running through Selena's voice.

I hazily stood up, not knowing what I was about to face.

Was she going to be mad at me?

Or trust that we didn't do anything...Pfft. Like that was going to happen.

I don't think it would have been possible for me and Miley to se each other one more time without that happening. Even standing 10 feet away from her as she wasted her blue eyes on the ground, I had to use everything in me to not run over to her and just kiss her one last time. Her lips on mine...Nothing in the world had ever felt more right. But, her love doesn't come without a cost.

I faced Selena, my eyes wary and not surprised that Selena's hazel eyes were boring me after casting mine upon Miley's. Hell, nothing in the entire world even started to compete with hers. Not the blazing summer sun, not the ocean on a cloudy day, not even the shine of her smile could ever, ever amount to the eyes of the most beautiful girl on earth. It wasn't fair to compare Selena with Miley, never has been, and it never will be. Miley's too...Unworldly to be compared to anything as simple as Selena Marie Gomez. And don't take that the wrong way. Selena is gorgeous. She's funny, she's talented, she's the girl for me. But she doesn't make me feel like my hearts going to explode every time i look at her. And quite honestly, as unhealthy as it might be, that's the feeling I want. That's what makes me feel alive. Awake. Over the past 6 years the memories of the mind blowing feelings faded...And to have them again only made me realize how much I need them. How much I need Miley Ray in my life.

I took a silent oath at that moment to never let Miley Ray go, ever again.

Whether it was as my best friend...Or something more.

"Hi Sel." I murmured, averting my eyes to the ground.

I looked up to see Selena send me a nasty glare and then turn her attention to Miley.

"Hi Miley." Selena said loudly, as if to get Miley's attention. Miley glanced up, a look of guilt apparent in her eyes.

I sighed. Why couldn't that moment have lasted any longer? Why couldn't i bee sitting on the soft grass, holding the hand of the one i loved, and at the very twitch of her hand, I would feel that connection, I would reminisce on memories. I would feel untouchable and unbreakable. With her, with my best friend. And as odd as it was...I'd rather have her back in my life as my best friend, than not have her at all. I could resist these crazy feelings, these urges I barely have any control over if it meant that I couldn't spend time with her.

Miley looked up, her hair dancing down her shoulders, and in the now dark night, her eyes were glimmering as bright as ever, illuminating the night.

"Hi Selena." Miley said it slowly, as if she was reassuring herself that this was actually happening. It was exactly how she said it the first time Sel and I met. The confused, worried voice that almost forced---I stopped myself from almost falling into another memory. I was about to face something I knew was coming. I was about to face something that could ruin everything I'd ever worked for. So I stopped. And I looked at them.

Selena Marie Gomez and Miley Ray Cyrus.

Standing right next to each other.

I couldn't tell you which one I needed more right now.

As for Miley Ray, well, hah, I missed everything about her.

I missed the little things.

Like the way she'd bite her lip when she got nervous,

Or the way she would hum a beautiful tune whenever she was happy.

And maybe the way she used to kiss me like there was tomorrow.

Like she didn't know how long this was going to last.

But she was going to love it like it would end within hours.

And then I missed the big things.

I missed the way we were best friends before anything.

Miley knew me better than anyone.

Not only did we love each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, but we loved each other in another unbreakable way. Best friends.

I did, and still would do anything and everything for her.

I missed the way that we were never apart.

When she could, she would live at my house.

She'd walk in in the morning,

Yell hi and she skipped in, and everyone would greet her as if she was their own daughter. As if there was nothing more right in the world than her and I, together.

When she got hungry, she'd go to the fridge and pull out a yogurt.

When Selena visited my parents house, it was awkward and uncomfortable.

That was the difference.

Miley was family. And even though we hadn't seen each other in so long, there was still that natural connection. Not only for her and I, but between her and my family.

She was family. And honestly, my family loved us together. They missed the way we were, they missed me walking into the house with the biggest smile on my face just because I'd been with her. And quite honestly, my family isn't a huge fan of Selena and I. They've gotten used to her, and treat her like they should, but it isn't the carefree enviornment that was always apparent when Miley walked in the room. From the moment anyone meets Miley, they can't hate her. They can't do anything but love her with everything in them. I don't know if it's those eyes that are impossible to look away from, or if its the laugh that makes your heart melt, but no human being can hate her. It's not possible.

"Nicky..." Selena started, her eyes glancing from Miley to I. A tear trickled down her pale face, her red sparkling dress shining in the moonlight.

My heart broke as her eyes filled with tears. I may not be in love with Selena, but I still love her. And it still kills me to see her hurt.

"Sel, I--" I began, ready to confess.

"Selena," Miley smiled sweetly, approaching Selena. "I was just telling Nick here that it's been way too long. We were just talking, that's all." She ended her explaination with a surprisingly convincing grin.

Selena looked up from the ground and glanced over to me for reassurance.

"Uhm," She started, "Are you sure?" Her eyes flickered from Miley to I, searching for just a small sign of doubt.

"Of course, Sel," Miley laughed, "I mean,we're just friends. I'm with Liam...The only feelings I have for Nick are friendly."

Damn you, Miley Ray, for being such a great actress. Even though I knew she probably just saved Selena and I's relationship, it still hurt the most when she denied any feelings for me. The thought of every connection, every thought that I'd felt with her not being shared in her mind killed me, inch by inch.

I realized I'd been silent the entire time and decided it might be time for me to assure Sel with my own words.

I fake laughed, hoping it sounded partially realistic.

"Sel, I told you we were just friends. We were just catching up." I added, giving her my most persuading smile possible.

I almost sighed out loud in relief and Selena began to giggle, her perfect little luagh dancing through my ears as she walked over to me and took my hand.

"I'm sorry guys. I overreacted."

I squeezed her hand, silently hoping I could feel something like I felt for Miley. But once again it was a simple hand to hold. Nothing abnormal. Her small fingers intertwined with mine and I didn't even feel a mere shiver of a connection. I kissed her forehead and looked up at Miley.

She stood a few feet away from us, the wind wisping around her hair and making it flow in the wind. As Selena buried her head in my chest I smiled at her. It was one of those smiles I'd give her when I wouldn't see her for a while. Silently, I told her I loved her. And I'd never stop.

She smiled back, and I was as good as dead. Cause' those eyes were all it took to make me want her. I knew then, that if seeing Miley meant keeping these feelings under control, then I would.

All I wanted was her, and if that meant keeping my heart under control, keeping back what was deep in my soul, then I would. I would do anything and everything for this girl. And one of these days, I'll find the courage, and I'll find the grace to set things straight. But for now, I'd be okay with Selena and Miley. Selena as mine, Miley as his..But as my best friend.

Selena lifted her head up and glanced at Miley, giving her a small, forgiving smile.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to the party. See you guys later." Miley chuckled, walking away gracefully though the long grass, her legs carrying her in long strides and her eyes turning away from me, sucking the air right out of my lungs.

I looked down at Sel,

"Wanna go?" I offered.

"Sure." She smiled as I wrapped my arm around her back.

In the distance I could see Miley sauntering towards the tents, her dress swishing behind her, her tall, curvy figure swaying it's way to the party. I kept my focus on her and I felt Sels eyes on me.

I realized then what it would take to ever have Miley back again. Not only is it me in the this relationship that needs to make decisions, but theres Selena. And Selena is completely, over the top, in love with me. She wasn't going to let me go just like that. Sel didn't have someone else, she didn't have a Miley that she wanted more than she wanted me. And I loved Selena, I wasn't going to break her heart just like that. So I'd let this go on..This oddness that was filling me up at the moment.

We reached the tents, and we slid in silently so that nobody noticed our absence. Suddenly, somebody shouted,

"KAREOKE!"

The crowd erupted in screams and cheers. The next thing I know, I'm being pushed onto the stage, hands ushering my onto the small stage. I bump into someone else holding a microphone.

Miley.

**--**

**Thank you3 I love you guys!**

**follow on twitter:**

**/nileybuzz**

**Love, auri.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vespers Goodbye: A Niley Story - Chapter 6**

**Nick's POV:**

My eyes wondered up to hers, and I wasn't quite positive what was happening. All I knew was that it felt like June 20th, 2009. The day we performed together, the last day our voices intertwined, creating a beautiful harmony that lulled us into peace. When she sung, everything wrong in the world disappeared. An unruly, sinful noise was stopped. Anything harmful was put to a sudden end, and the voice of an angel put them back into a happier place. A place where nothing was wrong and nothing could bring you down. But here's the thing:

When Miley moved to Australia; she stopped singing. She hasn't performed since her wonder world tour in 2009. The only people who have most likely heard that voice in the past 6 years have been family...And most likely, Liam. The chances that Miley would put that perfectly curved mouth up to that microphone and belt out a tune like there was no tomorrow was doubtful, but as my eyes connected with hers, I sent her a glance that hopefully gave her an urge to sing. Everybody wanted to hear that voice, and by the look in her gleaming silver eyes, she did too.

**Miley's POV:**

My hand shook and I was at a loss for words as I stood on the stage, microphone in my hand, Nicholas Jonas staring into my eyes. I wondered what he was thinking. As hard as I tried, it was almost impossible to not get lost in those chocolate eyes that you could just die for. And as his mouth broke into a smile, a little reassuring grin, I wanted to sing. Just for him, just right there. I remembered those summers when we'd spend the entire day on the beach, making up songs. Some of them were silly tunes, others were soft and meaningful, and we dreamed of a day that we would sing them together, on stage. The smile he gave me now was the smile he gave me the day he told me he loved me.

And I felt myself fall for Nick Jonas all over again.

Yet, I was so close to just running home. Running back to the airport, running back to Australia and running back to Liam, the man I've been in love with for almost 7 years. But nothing with Liam had ever felt as right as it did when Nick's lips connected with mine.

I love Liam Hemsworth. I love how he kisses me, his lips pressing against mine, his hands on the small of my back. I loved the way he smiles at me when I wake up, and I loved how I could say anything to him and he wouldn't judge me. I loved his laugh, I loved his smile, I loved his sexy accent. I loved everything about him. Publicity was what brought me to him, him and I brought the Last Song to number one in the box office. And though at that time, our relationship was forced, it was wanted.

A soft beat began playing, whether I was ready for it or not.

**Nicks POV**

As Miley's uncertain eyes peered into mine, I knew she was going to sing. I could see the look on her face, I could see the urge in her eyes to open her lips and belt out the song like there was no tomorrow. I smiled at her as the beat started up in the background.

"_Everybody sees the truth. _

_I"m the one that lost the view. _

_Everybody says we're through. _

_I hope you haven't said it too." _I sung, grinning at the lyrics. Demi? Or just...fate? Crawl...Chris Brown, could it be anymore realistic?

"_So where, do we go from here," I urged, walking over to her and taking her hand, feeling the spark as we connected. I brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and whispered, "Sing, smiley."_

"_With all this fear in our eyes," Miley sung. It was as simple as that. She closed her eyes, squeezed my hand, and that voice just __**floated**__out of her. _

"_And where, can love take us now, we've been so thought down, we can still touch the sky." _Our voices intertwined, so completley different yet creating a beautiful harmony that brought tears to my eyes. I could think of nothing but how right this felt, her hand in mine, us singing simple words that spoke the truth. I didn't think of Selena, though I saw her glaring at me from the corner of my eye.

"_If we crawl, till we can walk again, and we'll run, until we're strong enough to jump," _She sung, grinning at me. She sounded, she sounded perfect. Every note she was on, every high, every low.

"_And we'll fly-iy-iy, until there is no end, so let's crawl, crawl, crawl, back to love." _And with the last few words, i spun her around, and we began to dance, we began to sing, and really sing. We were moving, we were singing with...with love. I felt her become the person she used to be. She was young and carefree and beautiful. She sung with enough passion to shake the world, and as we sung to each other, I knew we would be alright.

"_Back to love, yeah. Why did I change the pace? Hearts were never meant to race." _I sung alone, and Miley knew it was because that part applied to me. We were talking...We were understanding. Through one simple, yet intricate song. The beat began to pick up, and before we knew it, we weren't just singing, we were..performing. And it felt...it felt amazing.

"_Always felt the need, for space. And now I can't reach your face. So where are you standing now, are you in the cloud of my fall? And lo-uh-ove can't you see my pain, give me one more chance, we can still have it all. So we'll crawl, till we can walk again, and we'll run, until we're strong enough to jump, then we'll fly-iy-iy, until there is no end, so lets crawl, crawl, crawl, back to love." _

I knew this song, and I pulled Miley close when it became the part I just wanted to sing to her. I looked into her eyes, tucking her hair behind her ear, and almost whispering, sung to her.

"_Everybody sees its you, but I never wanna loose, this view."_ And with those final words I almost kissed her. But I didn't. My lips lingered close to hers, only inches seperating our envious lips. We were singing to people, I had to remember that...We weren't alone. So I hugged her close, our bodies creating a spark like no other.

"_So we'll crawl, till' we can walk again, and we'll run, until we're strong enough to jump, and we'll fly-iy-iy, until there is no end, so let's crawl, crawl, crawl, So we'll crawl, till we can walk again, and we'll run, until we're strong enough to jump, and we'll fly-iy-iy, until there is no end, so let's crawl, lets crawl, lets crawl, back to lo-ove." _

The beat began to fade, and even though I would have given anything to keep singing with her, to keep..being with her. I found we were oblvious to the audience the entire time. As the song finished up, the audience burst into applause, and I looked over to miley, our hands still intertwined, our eyes still connected. I pulled her into one last hug, and, unable to resist myself, kissed her forehead, and then snuggled her up close to me, her arms wrapping around me simutaneously.

Miley let go of me, smiling, and then walking back into the crowd. I followed her, in a daze, a beautiful, wonderful daze.

**Miley's POV. **

My heart was pounding, my hands were shaking, and I couldn't stop smiling. I felt like a giggly teenie, in love for the first time. But that's how he made me feel...In love. And I couldn't deny myself the fact that I was falling head over heels for him, again. The way he held me, the way our voices went together like sugar and spice? It wasn't just any old feeling, it was love. Though I knew I should be worried..I knew Selena was watching, and I knew Liam would find out about it...It's not like it was my fault, was it? They pushed me on stage, they urged me too. I just happened to enjoy it. Alot. The song came to and end and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into a hug and I snuggled into his soft shirt. He smelled like he always did...Like home...Like 2006. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we continued holding each other, until I realized..more kareoke? We needed to get off stage...Maybe, just maybe then we could talk. The song? Crawl, by Chris Brown? I wanted to know if Demi chose it. I couldn't put into words how perfect it was...How much we told each other through singing. How whole I felt when he grasped my hand, belting out the chords as our voices combined, our hearts beating quickly.

Now? Now I walked off stage, and I could tell Nick was following me. But as I turned around, I saw Selena kiss Nick passionately. Uh, immature much? I knew they were together, but she was like...claiming her property? Needed? Uh, no. But I saw Nick pull away, surprised and obviously upset. He glanced over, finding me looking at them, and I walked away in embarrasement. I don't know why I was jealous. Why should I be? We werent together...She had every right to kiss him like that...Like I wanted to. I found my way over to the punch bowl and looked for Nick through the crowd. I spotted him and Selena having a serious talk in the corner...And I decided I would be better off staying away from him the rest of the night. I'd had my fill of Nick...Kind of. Not like I could ever get enough of him.

**Nick's POV.**

Selena was P-I-S-S-E-D. But I couldn't care less. How Miley felt...How we bound together like a book...Nothing could change that feeling. But to be safe, I stuck to Selena the rest of the night, and Miley stuck with others. Though there were those flirty glances, and once having our hands brush up against each other...I knew we would have to resist. People began to leave, and soon Selena decided it was time to go...Even though I could have stayed hours more...Just to be in her presence.

Waving goodbye, plus a hug to Joe and Demi, we exited the doors, leaving us alone in the night air. it was cool out, but the moon hung low over the sky, giving the gravel an earthy glow as we made our way to the car. I wanted to see her once more. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to tell her I loved her. But I supposed that would have to wait. Just as I was stepping inside of the car, I heard someone yell my name. I turned immediately, a smile spreading over my face as I saw her jogging towards me. I walked towards her, wanting to get as far away from Selena so me and Miley could have a proper goodnight.

"Miley!" I said enthusiastically.

"Nicky!" She pulled me into a warm hug. "You forgot your jacket." She smiled, looking guilty of keeping it just so she could see me again. I laughed, taking it from her hand. I looked into her silver eyes that were shining in the moonlight.

"Thanks Smiley."

She didn't respond, she just looked at me, and then put her hand around my waist, giving me a soft hug. Into my ear she whispered, "I really missed you Nicky."

I smiled at the 5 words she said. They were simple, yet most likely the most meaningful words I'd heard in a long, long time.

"I missed you too, Miles. Tonight was fun, really, really fun." I couldn't find the words to explain how she'd made me feel tonight. I wanted to hug her, I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to swing her around and tell her I loved her.

Suddenly Miley pulled away just enough to see my face, and before I could stop her or protest, or check to see if Selena was looking, she kissed me. It was quick, it was short, but it contained more passion that all of the kisses Selena had ever given me. I kissed back, but not enough before she pulled away, smiling at me and then running her fingers through my curls. I smiled at her and kissed her one more time, just to feel her lips on mine one more time.

She looked at me, and I took in her eyes before she left me again.

"Goodnight Nicky." She whispered, her soft breath blowing in my face.

"Goodnight Smiles." I replied, slowly letting go of her, and watching her as she walked away, turning around to smile at me every few steps. Oh, how I loved the way she walked. Like she was on top of the world and nothing could bring her down. But then again, right now, she probably was. I sure as hell felt better than I had in years. As she dissapered behind the corner, I sighed, walking slowly back to the car, only to find Selena was in the corner of the car texting. I grinned in thankfulness, knowing she hadn't seen me. I felt no remorse for kissing her...How could I when it felt so right?

"What were you doing?" Selena asked blankly, looking up at me for a second.

"Oh, um," I started, "I just...Forgot my jacket." I smiled, remembering every single second of my day with her. How amazing it felt...How I knew it would happen again. Soon.

I sighed out loud. Miley. Miley Ray Cyrus. Oh, what she did to me.

And as the car pulled away from the driveway, I thought in my head,

_Goodnight, Miley Ray. I love you. _

**---**

**Hello! Sorry it's been so long since I updated...But I know people have been waiting for this for a while. I really like this chapter because I always tend to love the sappy chapters:P Oh niley, I loveeee youu. haha. **

**Revieww, it makes me write faster! I love you forever. Plus, I'd like to give an extraaa special thankk youu to my best friend in the wholleee entire word, EmilyxD Follow her on twitter and read her amazing story on FanFiction (: **

**Her Twitter: ImagineYourLife**

**Her FanFiction: miller26e **

**. ily to death my dear3**

**XOXO-Auriiii. **

**PS- Follow me on twitter: NileyBuzz **

**I post twitpics of little sections of a new chapter, and I update on when things will be out and other important newsss! **

**Thankk youuu everyone, ily all. **


End file.
